Mission Verändere die Vergangenheit und die Zukunf
by skysair
Summary: Naruto wird in die Vergangenheit zurückgeschickt um diese und somit auch die Zukunft zu Verändern. Wenn ihr wissen wollt was alles so passiert und von wenn und warum genau dann schaut rein.


**Wiederbelebung**

Hi Leute das ist mein erster ff

die Idee ist mir gekommen als ich ein ff zu Naruto gelesen hab

den findet ihr auch hier auf Animexx (One more chance – change of life von dark-kitsune kann ich nur empfehlen)

über Kommi´s würde ich mich freuen ebenso wie Verbesserungsvorschläge und Hinweise auf Rechtschreibfehler ^^

Hoffe es gefällt euch!

Viel Spaß beim lesen

© Charaktere by Masashi Kishimoto

*… * Jemand Denkt

„ ..." Jemand Spricht

= = Ort- oder Sichtwechsel

Es war eine klare voll Mondnacht und kurz nach Mitternacht und in ganz Konoha Gakuren schliefen die meisten Bewohner schon, nur vereinzelt liefen noch ein paar Nachtschwärmer durch die Straßen von Konoha.

Ebenso war es in dem großen Wald um Konoha ruhig, ab und an durchbrach der schreie einer Eule diese stille. So als wäre es keine besondere Nacht, doch der Schein trügt.

Mitten in diesem großen Wald auf einer kleinen Lichtung umgeben von hohen Bäumen kniete ein kleiner Junge im Alter von 10 Jahren mit blonden Haaren vor einer Art Gedenkstein. Seine Hände lagen auf einer vor ihn ausgerollten großen Schriftrolle. Den Körper des Jungen umgab ein seltsames Licht welches immer zwischen blau, rot und orange wechselt, seine Körperhaltung und seine Gesichtszuge waren angespannt vor lauter Anstrengung und seien Augen umgab ein Orangenerzkranz.

Auf einmal wurde die ruhe im Wald von einem leichten beben gestört, nicht stark genug um es in weiterer Entfernung wahrnehmen zu können doch noch stark genug um die Tiere in der Nähe aufzuschrecken. Der Ursprung dieses Bebens lag bei dem blonden Jungen, um den jeweils zu seinen beiden Seiten sich zwei kleine Erdhügel auftun und mit jeder Sekunde die vergeht immer ein kleines Stückchen mehr wachsen, bis aus ihnen zwei große Holzkisten hervorheben und das Beben langsam ab ebbte.

Von allen dem bekam der Kleine nicht mit das seine Augen geschlossen waren und er hochkonzentriert in seinem Tun ist. *bitte es muss einfach Klappen* * ich habe nur diese eine Chance* *es muss mir gelingen Zuviel hängt davon ab* waren seine Gedanken. Die ihn dazu veranlassen sich noch mehr zu Konzentrieren und so seine Umgebung nun voll und ganz ausblendet. So bekam der Kleine auch nicht mit wie sich die beiden Holzkisten öffnen und zwei Menschen aus ihnen heraussteigen. Es waren ein Junger Mann und eine junge Frau

Völlig orientierungslos schauten sich die beiden um, konnten es nicht Glauben und auch nicht verstehen warum Sie wieder hier waren. Noch etwas träge und langsam erhoben die beiden sich und streckten sich erst mal als hätten sie nur Lange geschlafen und seien nicht wieder zum Leben erweckt worden. Nun stiegen beide aus ihren Särgen heraus und schauten sich erst mal ihrer Umgebung genauer an, es war eindeutig zu erkennen dass sie in dem Wald ihrer Heimat sind. Auch wenn man an den Bäumen erkennen kann dass einige Jahre vergangen sind, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben.

Als sie nun ihre Gesichter in die jeweilige Richtung des anderen drehen blieb beiden für einen kurzen Moment das Herz stehen, kleine Träne in den Augen der beiden erschien aber auch ein sanftes und frohes lächeln stahl sich auf ihrer beiden Lippen. Wer auch immer sie wieder ins Leben geholt hat, hat sie beide zurückgeholt und diese Erkenntnis freute beide sehr. So in ihren Erstaunen und Freude gefangen bemerkten die beide nicht den kleine Jungen der noch immer zwischen beiden Särgen kniet und noch immer Konzentriert sein Chakra in die Schriftrolle fliesen lässt.

Erst als beide das erschöpfte und schwäre Atmen und Keuchen des Jungen hören, drehen beide ihre Köpfe in die Richtung aus der das schwäre Atmen kommt, wieder blieb beiden kurz das Herz stehen und sie hielten für einen Augenblick gespannt die Luft an. *Kann das sein...* *aber das ist doch nicht möglich...* waren die Gedanken der beiden. Langsam gingen die beiden auf den kleinen Jungen zu, sie sahen dass er sehr Konzentriert ist und wollten ihn durch zu schnelle Bewegungen oder Handeln nicht erschrecken. Der junge Mann streckte seine rechte Hand nach den Jungen aus und berührte in leicht an der Schulter. Leise fragte er „ Naruto? „

Naruto war sehr in seinen Tun Beschäftigt seine Chakras in die Schriftrolle fließen zu lassen, da er für dieses Jutsu sehr viel Chakra brauchte, benutzte er nicht nur sein eigenes sondern auch das des Kyuubi welcher in wohnt, als auch das Chakra der Natur welches er im Weisen-Modus verwenden kann. So bemerkte er auch nicht wie die zwei Personen aus den Särgen, nach kurzer Zeit auf ihn zukamen. Er spürte das er nicht mehr lange diesen Zustand aufrecht erhalten kann, deswegen er sein tun noch verstärke.

Als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte zuckte er kurz zusammen. Doch als er die Stimme des Mannes hörte einspannte er sich wieder. Er kannte diese Stimme sofort, obwohl er sie nur einmal bis jetzt gehört hatte, hätte er sie immer und überall wieder erkannt. Mit eine kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte er sich zu dem jungen Mann um und schaute ihn fröhlich ins Gesicht. Froh alles richtig gemacht zu haben, froh es endlich geschafft zu haben. Mit erschöpfter Stimme sagte er„ Abend Tou-san Abend Oka-san"

Als der Junge sich zu ihnen Umdreht waren beide kurz erschrocken weil der kleine orange Augen mit schlitzen hatte. Doch als der kleine dann lächelte verschwand das orange aus den Augen, dafür schauten sie jetzt zwei Kristall klare blaue Augen an. Die nur so von Freude und Lebensenergie sprühen, auch wenn jetzt ein Hauch der Erschöpfung auf ihnen lag. Als sie dann hörten wie der kleine sie beide nannte traten wieder Tränen in den Augen der beide. Nun ließ sich auch die junge Frau auf ihre Knie fallen und beide umarmten gemeinsam ihren Sohn. Der kleine erwiderte diese Umarmung und auch auf seinen Wangen liefen kleine Tränen der Freude herunter. Als die beiden spürten dass ihr Sohn diese Umarmung erwidert schauten sich Minato und Kushina überglücklich an, sie waren wieder am Leben und wieder bei ihren Sohn. Auch Naruto war überglücklich seine Eltern wieder zuhaben diesmal würde er nicht alleine sein. In diesen Moment hatten alle drei den gleichen Gedanken * ab jetzt werden wir zusammen bleiben *.

Ende Kapitel 1


End file.
